


Desire's Flame

by Quandisa



Series: Jewels Of The Midnight Sky [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Leather, Lesbians, Spanking, Vibrators, blue dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Alternative Title: How a jerk says she loves you.After spending a week together in constant embrace Zandra decides to treat Zareen to a quiet dinner out, but Zareen manages to change the best laid plans.





	Desire's Flame

Insane as it sounded Zandra has spend days on her back or knees devouring Zareen’s- Zareen. Being immortal had its perks in that she wasn’t tired nor did her neck hurt from that one position where she hung her head upside down off the bed. And she never felt more alive! Sure the regular feedings of nutrient menstrual blood were a big part of that but the rest was Zareen. She would blow in like the western wind at sunset, all passion and zeal. She’d bring dinner(usually too much, and they’d talk for what felt like no time over everything. Her job, the growth of the city, the history of federal appeals, and her awful dictator of a mother.

It was such a welcoming change that Zandra dragged out her old mini-fridge and hid it in the pantry to hide her back-up, as her refrigerator was quickly filling with take up leftovers.

The only source of tension was Zareen’s needling into her current situation. She had asked about Zandra’s job, and her “arrangement” with the club owner, and it was a struggle to satisfy her with her vague responses. Lying had never come naturally to her and in her years she found it easier just to avoid attachments. She wished she could be honest with Zareen and maybe, have someone to share the burden with, but in all likelihood, Zareen’s affection was fickle, as nearly everything in her life had been.

Zandra knew the kind of woman Zareen was. A spoiled child used to be seen and adored by the very best of the world. She went through partners like most people went through cereal boxes. People were to be used, enjoyed, and when the fun was done, that meant it was time to move on to the next one, never settling because that would mean giving up the thrill of variety and the drama of new relationships.  

That was part of why Zandra was allowing their fling to happen. She was having the time of her after life and there was little to no risk involved. In a month’s time Zareen would fail to show up at the bar, and in another 50 years Zandra will see her smiling sun worn face on the cover of a vineyard magazine. Neither one having regrets of their affair.

Even knowing the end would come, Zandra still wanted to keep things going as smoothly and as long as possible. So this evening, protected by the rich meals, she was braving the sunlight to take Zareen out as a sign of gratitude for the dinners. They were meeting at the Moh’s cafe, it was not the ritziest place in town, but Zandra had known the family who started and owned it for a great many years and could get in on short notice.

Zandra checked the bobby pins once more to insure they would hold her board hat in place in a breeze. She gave a second to bemoan the fact it wasn’t cooler so her scarf and gloves didn’t look so out of place. Regardless, things would move smoother once the autumn rains set in.

She passed through the bar on her way out, making sure no one needed her for anything. The answer was a boisterous no. Her bartender seemed particularly invested in Zareen’s comings and stayings, though Zandra couldn’t fathom why.  

She took a taxi to cafe and spent some time chatting with the waitress who was the middle daughter. She was helping out after her summer classes at the local community college.

10 minutes passed by the appointed hour, then 15, 20, 30. Zandra watched the wax drip down the candle and stiffen at the bottom growing the fist  at the base born of all it’s predecessors whose last sensation of it crushing grip as the fire consumed them.

 _I should have brought a book,_ Zandra thought hazily. The restaurant was very crowded now, only her little corner was safe from the wall of noise and the bustle of human bodies trying to maneuver around one another. She watched them now. She had toyed with the idea of becoming a writer to fill her idle hours and she’d heard observation of other was a great source of inspiration.

Her eyes roamed over the faces, her ears tried to discern one voice out of the noise. She was on her third pass when blonde in a smartly cut black suit trimmed in gold caught her eye as she shoved her way past the irate crowd at the front of the door.

She somehow managed to spot Zandra in her midnight mock turtleneck hidden in a dark corner and bullied her way to her.

Zandra stayed as she was, chin resting on folded hands, eyes simply looking. She took in the strong sleek lines of the suit, the way it made her shoulders look broad and capable, how her legs looks long. She looked good enough to eat. It was hard to believe this stunning example of masculine beauty put a room of elite women to shame in a sleek gold number that clung to her delicate curves for modesty sake.

She held Zareen’s glaze as she reached her. _Stars, how I love a woman that can do it all,_ she purred in her mind.

“I’m sorry I’m late. Some asshole neglected to tell me he didn’t clean the kiddie porn from his office computer, so it’s thrown my larceny case for a complete loop!” She plopped down in the cramped booth as a conclusion to her frustration.

“There’s always something, isn’t there. Those high-powered business types think they are above the pitiful laws of mere mortals.” Zandra finally sat up, she slid her hand across the time scared table and took Zareen’s wrist.

“You’re cold and shaking. I think you should have some wine to relax and warm you.”

“Wine or a stiff brandy,”Zareen growled. She pulled away from Zandra’s touch. “I just want to forget about today.” She rubbed her eyes, and brows. “But I can’t. It’s my job to see that lying sack of useless shit walk free.” She pulled off her gold watch and stuffed it her jacket pocket. “Days like this I don’t feel like a lawyer, because the law is suppose to punish deviants like him. I feel more like I’m doing the devil’s work.”

Zandra moved over and wrapped her arms around Zareen’s stiff shoulders. “Here’s hoping the prosecutor is a better lawyer.”

Zareen’s hands twitched. “You sure you want hold a defender of a possible child molsetor?”

Zandra cupped Zareen’s chin and forced her look. “We don’t always get a choice in what we do to survive. I understand you’re still making a name for yourself. Win or lose you stand to make money and then you can get the space you need away from your mother that doesn’t involved sleeping on a sex soaked bed.”

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you tried it. Besides, as I recall, every night I’ve warmed your bed, was after I melted your constantly frozen ass.” She grabbed said, legging clad ass.

“Reenie, _please!”_ She tried to push Zareen away which had the natural consequence of pushing her further into her hands. “Not in front of everyone!”

“Why? It’s so dark they can’t see, and if they do, they’d know I have the hottest woman in the city by the ass.”

“ _Reenie!”_ Zareen released suddenly as the waitress came by to get their order and bring some wine.

“ You're a handful sometimes, Zandra chided.

“And you're two delightfully firm ones, mused Zareen.

“Honestly!” Zandra sipped at the wine. “And you should know there's no price to my bed. You're the one who suggests some,” she stumbled for the words,” a bit of relaxing exertion before sleep.”

Zareen played with the rim of her glass. “ I didn't hear any complaints. Especially when you were eating me out.”

Zandra’s faced flushed in the candlelight. “N-no, I'm not complaining, but I don't want you to think it's a necessity.”

“Certainly not, it's merely a perk.

Speaking of which,” Zareen polished off her second glass of wine, “ tonight I want to try it all.”

Zandra took a long draw of water. “All?”

“I know we talked about restraints but all that kept me going today was the idea of punishment. I can't get that bastard and it wouldn't be fair with your condition, so I want you to take charge. Use me. Chastise me. _Please,_ Zandy I can't trust anyone else, and I really want to see you the leather outfit in my car!” Zareen was holding one of Zandra’s hands close to her pleading face. She had leaned over so she was below Zandra's face.

Zareen snorted, then laughed into her free hand. “I had planned a quiet evening. I was trying to thank you for all you’ve done for me.”

“I’ve done? I rode your face and came so many times I lost count after night two!”

“You’ve shown you care about me, and it’s been nice, since I don’t really have anyone. The closest people I could call friends are the workers of the bar. I don’t hear from my uncle, he just sends the money every month. It’s been wonderful to feel-a little more human again.”

Zareen stared up at her in wonder, still holding her hand with both of hers. She looked down at the pale fingers and ran a warm hand over them like she was soothing way a pain, then kissed the tips of each one, then each knuckle.

“Reenie! We’re in public!” Zareen hissed as Zareen’s lips slowly made their way over every inch of her hand’s flesh, up to her wrist and finally her palm.

“I want them to see.”

“This isn’t-!”

Zareen was looking at her with a fierce look. “I _want_ them to see!” She sealed any further protest in Zandra’s mouth with a kiss.

Zandra’s head was spinning. The woman of her dreams tasted like wine, and was kissing her in a public cafe, holding her like she might run away. But how could she? This was all she ever wanted. She was still dazed when the waitress came by with their order, and Zareen pulled back announcing to her that “this beautiful creature” was now hers and she could tell the whole cafe that Miss Zandra Matura was off limits.

When Zandra’s brain turned back on she was shocked. “What was that about?!”

Zareen had her mouth half full of Ziti. “What?”

Zandra gestured wildly with her hands. “Oh, I want you to my one and only. Mind, I still have to string some sap along for mom’s sake, but let’s give it a shot. Just you and me.”

“Are you out of your mind?! You’re Zareen Diamond! You can’t be involved with some, jobless, near broke, half dead nobody! You have you’re whole life ahead of you! Your career! Your dreams of going to New York! Someone like me can’t support you in any way to do that! I barely leave my flat during the day let alone help a high power celebrity lawyer!”

“Thank you for your concern, but I hardly think any of that is a problem.”

“People will look. People will talk. We don’t match.”

“Let them look on in envy. Let their jealous tongues wag. I shall keep my happiness.”

“Zareen!”

“What? Geez!”

“People will think I’m using you,” Zandra implored.

“And are you?”

Zandra reflected. “I like to think you enjoy my company as much as I enjoy yours, and you shouldn’t be bringing me food all the time. I’m in no danger of starving!”

“See? Problem solved! And should you use me in a non-sexy way I don’t like, then I’ll tell you or dump your sweet ass. I’m not a naive kid, Zandy. I know what I want, and for right now, I want us.”

Zandra’s response was to dig into her potato soup.

They passed the rest of the meal with the usual conversation, sprinkled with Zareen’s rage over her current case and her hope her mother will drop it to save the business’s reputation. Dinner concluded with them sharing an extremely rich chocolate cheesecake. There was some fight over the bill, which Zandra ended with a hard look.

They drove back to the club in silent. There had been a shift that neither one wanted to name. Zareen parked in the back, she brought a bag from the back seat, and followed Zandra up the fire escape that provided direct access to her apartment.

Zandra looked at the bag and raised an eyebrow as she locked the rust spotted door. “You didn’t.”  

“You thought I was lying? I think leather would like ravenous on you. But there’s really only one way to find out.” She pushed past Zandra and took in the new decorations they had discussed the last time they were here.

The books had been stacked in the corner with the stuffed bookcase. Next to the dividing curtain was a padded saw horse with the legs sawed in half and a pile of lengths of rope, and a ladder leaning against the wall beside the fireplace. All brought up from the basement.

Zandra came in and closed the door. “We don’t have to-”

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Zareen kissed her deeply. “Now, quick, let’s get you out of those clothes and into something less comfortable.” She snaked her hands up Zandra’s shirt, but they were stopped.

“Mm, Reenie we need to talk more about this.”

“My safe word is Blue, and I want you to relax. I’d enjoy having a sore ass all day tomorrow. Give the secretaries something to gossip about. And when I break up with what’s-his-face I can show off how well you do me. Let’s go for bruises!”

She went for another kiss but Zandra turned her head. “Seriously! I could bruise you. I could cut you and lick the beads of blood off your breast. I could leave you tied up for hours, naked and sweating on the floor blindfolded and deaf, so you don’t know what I’m doing. That’s extreme stuff and I don’t what do something that you’re not going to enjoy.”

Zareen stared at her like a kid visiting a toy store for the first time. “Oh, baby, I didn’t know you could even do that. I’m wet already, but let’s save most of that for a special evening.” Zareen got down on one knee and kissed Zandra’s hand. “Tonight, I’ve been a bad girl and I need you to teach me a sexy lesson. Some teasing, but not a lot. I never did have a lot of patience. Please?”

She looked so sweet down there, Zandra might never be able to tell her no. “Alright, but tell me the second you’re not alright with something. I’ll get changed. Wait for me here.”

Zandra took the bag back to her bedroom, and inspected the contents. She expected something ridiculous with exposing holes and tight straps, instead she took out what could be considered an actual outfit.  It was a black leather halter top that came to the top of her waist and laced up the front and a pair of matching leather pants with decorative laces down the outside sides and functional laces in the back and front. She went to the bathroom for some powder to throw on her legs. It wasn’t skin tight, it had just enough wrinkles and room that it fit perfectly, but it certainly clung to her curves.

Looking at herself in the mirror she had to admit it look good on her. _Real good._ She let her hair down it fell just pass her shoulders and helped her look like a wild rebel. She took an extra couple of minutes to gloss her lips a deep red, and add a smokey look to her eyes. Oh yeah, she could tempt men with this look. She thought a pair of black heels would finish the look. She gave herself one last once over and went back to Zareen.

Zareen was speechless when she saw Zandra. She froze on her spot on the couch like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Before she could recover Zandra slipped into character. She placed a hand on her hip and chilled the look in her eyes.

“And what makes you think a lowly thing like you are worthy of sitting on the furniture,” she barked.

Zareen scrambled to the floor. She got on both knees and bowed her head to the thread bar rug. “I’m sorry, miss. So sorry.”

Zandra sauntered over and pressed her foot into seat of Zareen’s pants until Zareen got the message and laid completely flat on the floor, then she stood in front of her, mentally daring her to so much as look at her shoe. “I don’t think I said you could speak.” The pulse of the music below started up and Zandra could feel it up her leg and behind her eyes. “Puppies like you need to be taught the rules. I wonder if you’re even housebroken?” She slid the toes of her shoe across Zareen’s cheek.

“No, I suppose there’s much to be learned. First off, puppies don’t wear fine suits. Strip, all of it and lay it nice and neat on the coffee table.”

While Zareen rushed to shed her clothes Zandra stretched out in the middle of the couch, looking completely at ease and and in charge. When Zareen finished she went to return to the ground. “Stop. Turn around, slowly. I want to see the new puppy I’ve adopted.”

Zareen turned, eyes demurely on the ground. “Good,” Zandra purred. She got up and ran hand over Zareen’s shoulder, back and butt cheek. “I don’t see any immediate signs of disease. Turn face me. You may look at me now.” Zareen’s eyes were dark pools ringed by sparkling amber. There was a flush across her chest.

“Eyes are dilated,” Zandra remarked dryly. “Might need to take you in.” She ran a finger behind one of her ears, and then used her thumb to pry open Zareen’s pillowy lips. They were dry and bit rough from a day of chewing on them in frustration. Zandra tilted back her head and opened her mouth as wide as she could like she was gagging for something. Zandra pretended to inspected her teeth, and then tapped Zareen’s chin so she close her mouth.

“Let’s make sure everything else is in order. Go, hold on to that saw horse, bend over, legs spread.” Zaren complied without hesitation. Zandra admired the complete ludiness of it all, letting Zareen’s muscle tense and strain. She walked up behind her and kicked her legs further apart, now Zareen had to really fight to hold the position.

She ran a hand through her hair. “No fleas or ticks. Yet.” She pulled apart Zareen firm ass cheeks. Zareen’s head fell, and she let a out a heavy breath, sweat breaking out in the small of her back and brow. “You still have that new puppy smell. I’ll need to give you a bath later.” She reached a hand into Zareen’s crotch. “No vermin here either, but their is this bald patch. Poor thing,” Zandra crooned into Zareen’s ear, while her fingers spread her open, and dipped into her sex. “What’s this? Is my little puppy sick? There’s an awful lot of discharge.” She hooked her finger and pressed hard into Zareen’s G-spot. “You may speak.”

Zareen let loose a loud gasp. Her legs were shaking with the strain. “No, it’s a sign of a happy puppy. And I’m so h-h-happy to be home with you. Let me make you happy t-too.”

Zandra absently circled the swollen clit, as if thinking. “Hmm, I think we still need to work on your manners. You’ve been a bad girl. Climbing on furniture when I’m not around, not using our please and thank yous. You need to be taught or I’ll have to throw you back to the streets.”

“Not that, please! I want to be your good puppy, please!”

“Good. Up.” Zandra moved back to sofa. “Over my knees.” Zareen pulled herself up and walked, head hung low, and placed herself over Zandra’s lap, so her rear was prominently on display for Zandra’s use. “I want you to use that dirty little mouth of yours to make as much noise as you want.”

“Yes, miss.”

“Good. Now you were on the furniture, wearing people clothes, and you forgot your manners. Sounds like someone deserves 30 spanks. Does that sound fair little pup?”

“Yes, miss.”

“What an reasonable puppy I have.” She scratched Zareen’s head. “Now count for me.”

She started slow barely patting the skin, always moving to a new place between the small of her back and the tops of her thighs. She could tell Zareen was impatient, but that was the beauty of the thing. By the tenth strike she had been building to a proper spank and was now hitting with the force to hear the clap. Two thirds of the way through it was a punishing force that had Zareen sobbing her numbers between moans of Zandy’s name. When it was finished Zareen’s voice was hoarse and she had ground a large wet spot into Zandy’s pants.

“What a good puppy. You kept count.” She soothed the fevered flesh. “But you’ve made a mess of my pants. You need to clean it up.” She helped Zareen to the floor, her eyes were glossed over. Keeping her glaze on Zandra’s she made board swipes with her tongue, closing her eyes when she finish as if relishing the taste. Zandra ran her thumb over Zareen’s silva slick chin.

“Let’s see if my pet has learned anything. Wait for me.” She got up and filled the tub with warm water and epsom salt. When she returned Zareen was still on the floor where she left her, but with her hands behind her back and head pointing towards the ground.

“What an excellent puppy! Come along.”

Zareen started to move on all fours. “No, no. Stand, I have far better uses for your knees.”

“You weren’t kidding about the bath.”

“You smell like swamp ass. Not that I can blame you after a whole day in that suit. It’s inhuman. Now into the tub, my cute little puppy.”

Zareen lowered herself in, wincing when the water touched her bottom.

“I know, but it’ll feel better soon.” Zandra wet a cloth and began to gently cleanse every inch of Zareen’s body. That included wiping the makeup from her face, and scrubbing the mousee from her hair. When she got to Zareen’s entrance the cloth slipped from her hand and she ran her bare fingers down her slit, hooking them in.

“You’ve been such a good puppy. I think I’ll give you a treat. She removed a large egg vibrator from her halter top and pressed it against Zareen’s clit. The sudden change made Zareen start and then melt into the water. But it wasn’t long before she was grounding her teeth and holding the sides of the bath for dear life.    

Zareen rolled the egg around, toying with the idea of torturing a bit more, but decided against it and slipped the egg deep inside her lover. She held it in two fingers and rubbed around her clit with the palm of her hand. She kept this up with Zareen moaning mindlessly in her ear until she started begging something.

“What, puppy?”

“P-please oh fuck! Please!”

“Please what?”

“I n-need-! I want-!”

Zandra leaned over and kissed her neck, jaw and lips. “You may.”

Zareen shot up, wrapped her arms around Zandra and squeezed her thighs together. She was babbling Zandy’s name over and over like a prayer. “Come for me.” Her thighs bore down their power and Zareen came with a wail so great and long, Zandra was afraid the club below could hear it.

Zareen finally loosen her hold, allowing Zandra to clean her up and drain the tub. While Zareen was a boneless, semi-conscience blob in her tub, Zandra readied her bed by pulling back the covers, and placing a towel down. She came back and helped Zareen out, wrapping her a second towel and drying her off a little before guiding her to the towel on the bed. She didn’t even had to be told to lie on her stomach on it, she happily fell on it.

Zandra soothed herself by applying a cool numbing cream to Zandra’s still blushing bottom. She rubbed in a generous amount, then covered it with the warm towel, and the sheets.

She stood in a corner of the room and worked to get the outfit off. Surprised to see she had enjoyed the night too.

“Well, I hope you weren’t too fond of these pants. Look like we both ruined them.”

“You weren’t wearing panties?”

“No, you can’t with pants like these. Ruins the look.”

“Oh god, that’s hot! Ugh, I can’t even. I’m tapped out.”

Zandra pulled on some underwear and joined Zandra under the sheets. “I’m just guessing you’re not in any hurry to get back to your bed.” She rubbed Zareen’s back through the towel.

“I can’t feel anything but my numb ass.”

“Did I do well? Did I go too far? I was kinda talking off the top of my head.”

“It was better than I had hoped for. I can’t wait for round two.”

“Another night. You need to heal a bit.”

“No,” whined Zareen into her pillow.

“Yes. I doubt you’re used to it. You might be sore a while.”

“You’ll just have to pat my bottom until then.”

“I guess. Might be a handful since you’re a giant ass.” Zandra gathered what she could of Zareen against her chest and soaked in her warm, soft form and sleepy breaths on her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I did the thing. I'm sorry. It's all down here from here. If you're not into kinky stuff come back for the finale, because it's gonna get all messed up, up in here. Sorry about the plot.


End file.
